Aishitemo Aishikirenai
by reiko25
Summary: the title says it allno matter how much i love you, it seems like it's never enough focuses on two other characters with a glimpse of tamakiXharuhi
1. Chapter 1

Aishitemo Aishikirenai

By: reiko25

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Akina and Tegoshi are my own characters

Summary: the title means "no matter how much I love you, it seems like it's never enough." Taken from the song of NewS "Ai Nante" this story focuses on the 2 other characters with a glimpse of TamakiXHaruhi

Chapter 1: the new host

It's the beginning of a new semester again. Haruhi's identity as a girl remained unknown. "_Another day at the Host Club...another USUAL day..." _she pondered as she headed to the third music room. She opened the door, "Irasshaimase!" the host club greeted. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "Nani, it's only Haruhi..." Honey jumped in front of Haruhi, "Haru-chan, recently you've been late, do you hate us that much?" he looked at haruhi with cute and teary eyes. Haruhi felt guilty, there were some times she wanted to quit, but there is something or someone stopping her, she looked at Tamaki, "_that guy, I'm sure if I decided to quit he'll be noisy and irritating trying to stop me from quitting...and I don't want that to happen..." _She glanced back at Honey, still waiting for her answer. "Of course not, Honey-senpai, I don't hate the Host club, I've been a little busy these days." She smiled. She saw Honey smile. Hikaru and Kaoru followed her as she looked for a seat. "Nani?" she asked. The twins gave her a naughty smile. "We want you to recruit a new member!" they said in chorus. Kyouya pushed his glasses, "Our customers seemed bored with the old members, so we want to have a new one." Tamaki stood and placed his arm onto Haruhi's shoulder, "And we want you to look for one, someone who's mysterious and a shy type of guy..." he said. Haruhi removed Tamaki's shoulder, "Where the hell would I find one?" she asked. "We already found one!" Honey said while munching on a cake. "But why do I need to look for one when Honey-senpai said you guys found one already???" Haruhi asked irritatedly. "He belongs to class 1-B..." Hikaru said. "We just want you to convince him to join..." Kaoru said. Kyouya opened his folder, "His name is Tegoshi Yuya, and he's quiet and likes to read books. However, even though he's boring, girls like to chase him because of his baby face. End of report." He explained. "_You guys don't have mercy on guys..." _she thought.

The following day, Haruhi went into class 1-B and called for Tegoshi. "Anoo...you're Yuya Tegoshi...ne?" she asked nervously. "_It's true, he has this baby face that girls like to chase, but his aura seems so mysterious...CREEPY" _she thought. "What is it you want? " Tegoshi asked. "Well...the Host club sent me, they want to ask you if you would like to join them..." she said. Haruhi couldn't look straight in his eyes, she was scared. "...me? In the Host club?" he asked. It took a while before he answered, "Fine, I'll join them, but how come a woman like you belongs to the Host club?" he asked. Haruhi turned white and doesn't know what to answer. "AHAHAHAHAHA! He's not a woman you baka!" the twins said appearing form nowhere. "Haruhi is just..." Hikaru said thinking what to say. "He's just a little mild and skinny, so you would mistake him for a girl." Kaoru added. "_DAMN. That was close!" _Haruhi thought.

Tegoshi sat down. The members seemed to be observing him. "Ah, Yuya...such a wonderful face!" Tamaki said standing up. "Just call me Tegoshi..." Tegoshi said. "Kyou-chan, what would be Tego-chan's type???" Honey asked holding Usa-chan in his arms. Tegoshi looked at Honey. "You're...Haninozuka-senpai right?" he said. "Yep! And this is my bunny, Usa-chan!!!" he started jumping. "Since he's quiet and mysterious. Not to mention boring...we can call him-"Kyouya said. "It's decided! He shall be called the 'Kawaii Type!' intelligent am I?" Tamaki started to praise himself. "Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club." Kyouya said. "_OH GAWD." _Haruhi whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Aishitemo Aishikirenai

By: reiko25

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Akina and Tegoshi are my own characters.

Chapter 2: a new face

Tegoshi's work as a host started the next day. Everyone form Ouran seemed

interested. "Ah...looks like our new host is doing well..." Tamaki said. Hikaru and

Kaoru grinned at each other. "My Lord! Looks like no one would designate you

already, maybe one day Tegoshi would replace you, being the King!" the twins

teased Tamaki. Tamaki's inner mind theatre began again.

TAMAKI INNERMIND THEATRE:

"_Kyaa! Tegoshi is the new Host club King!" the girls screamed. Tegoshi stood up _

_and went to Haruhi, "If I'm the King, you are my queen, Haruhi Fujioka..." Tegoshi _

_said kissing Haruhi's hand._

END OF T.I.T.

"Noooo! That's impossible!" Tamaki screamed. Everyone seems to be used with the screaming and all. He sat in one corner, he's being emo as usual. Tegoshi on the other hand, just sat there, reading a book. His customers just stared at him. He cared nothing about the screaming of the girls around him.

The next day, Tegoshi just sat there, reading again. He didn't wanted girls to be going crazy over him, he just wanted a normal life. But why did he join the host club easily?

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ne, Tegoshi-kun!" the twins called to him while he was walking towards his classroom. "Nani sore?" he asked. "We want you to join the host club." The twins said calmly. He gave a stingy look. "I'm sorry, I'm much focused in my studies, besides I don't want having interaction with a lot of people." Tegoshi explained. As he headed to the classroom, he noticed a note on his table which said: "Tegoshi, if you won't join the host club, I'll be forced to call my 1oo private police and make you vanish. Sincerely Yours, Ootori Kyouya."_

As usual, the host club forced him to join. Who wouldn't be scared of vanishing? Tegoshi ignored the girls, there was no one he fancies or likes. He's not even interested with girls. "Eh? Are you a new student? You look new to us…" Haruhi said. Tegoshi looked at what's happening. He saw a girl standing at the door; she seems to be a new transferee. "Ah, look who we have! A new customer!" Tamaki said as he stood up from his throne. "Ahh…so what type do you like then?" the twins asked as they placed their arms around the new girl's shoulder." The girl looked innocent not until, "BAKA!" she yelled as she pushed the twins away. The host club's noise slowly turned into a deafening silence. Everyone got shocked. "Don't expect me to be your customer perverted guys! If you think I'm one of these stupid girls who get fooled easily by this club whatsoever, I'm sorry but you can't fool me!" She shouted. She stepped out of the host club. Tegoshi just sat there, but he was smiling, he seems interested with that girl.

The next few days were a riot. Everyone rushed into the host club to see the new member. But they were unlucky today, the host club isn't having a session right now. "Yamamoto Akina, class 1-B, she just transferred here yesterday from Kanagawa High. She's a man-hater and doesn't want to fall in love. She's tough indeed. She's just a middle class student. She lives alone and her parents are away. They send her money to be able to provide her needs, her parents return home for at least thrice a year. She's quite violent with her actions too." Kyouya said. "hmmm, but she looks interesting, I wonder which member of the host club would be able to capture her heart." Hikaru said. "But she sure is kawaii and kakkoi! Ne, Takashi?" Honey said. "Yes…" Mori replied. Tamaki looked at Tegoshi, "You…fancy her right?" Tamaki asked flashing an evil grin. "N-N-Nani??? Of course I do not!" Tegoshi said blushing. "He's too defensive…" Kaoru said, "Yeah, he's too obvious too…" Hikaru added. "You guys are too cruel, just leave him be…" Haruhi said. Tamaki's world darkened, "Could it be…that…you like Tegoshi?! You can't Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed and hugged her tight. "Ugh…Tamaki-senpai! You're being obnoxious again! And would you mind get off of me, I can't breathe!" She said. Tegoshi just observed them, thinking, "_Maybe it's good to stay here after all, she's here anyway…" _

_Hmmm… have any idea who's Tegoshi's mystery girl? Who could be the reason for him to stay? Haha, reviews please.:D_


End file.
